There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,269 an inflatable tube covered by a deformable resilient access panel that covers the patient. The underside of the patient however rests on the bed or table. There is also disclosed in the prior art (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,963, 5,800,489 and 7,001,416) a thermal blanket for use by a patient sitting on a chair. The blanket has an opening through which the head of the patient passes. The blanket is positioned in front of the patient for warming the front of the patient. These types of thermal blankets do not provide any warming to the back of the patient. There are further disclosed a number of garments worn by patients that have heating sections inside the garments. Such garments are disclosed in U.S. publications 2005/0143796, 2006/0184217, 2006/0184218, 2007/0093882, 2007/0093884 and 2007/0093885. There currently is no convective warming blanket in the market that covers both the front and the back of a patient.